MLP: exterminacion daleck
by brony1218
Summary: el doctor whooves actualiza el tardis con ideas de derpy cuando es alertado por una posible invasión de dalecks ¿podrá detener la invasión?¿las mane 6 lo ayudaran?¿descubrirán que el doctor es un héroe en secreto?- continuación de MY LITTLE PONY: MI HISTORIA.
1. Chapter 1

MY LITTLE PONY: Exterminación Daleck

Capitulo 1: gran variedad de universos

NOTA

le quisiera mandar un cordial saludo y agradecimiento a "RIKIMLP" por sus opiniones y apoyar mi primer fanfic, si preguntas si Ariel y fluttershy darán el gran paso, pues la respuesta es que no lo sé puesto a que ambos son muy tímidos pero cualquier cosa puede pasar y agradecer a los que siguieron mi primer fanfic y lo anotaron en favoritos de verdad lo aprecio.

A partir de aquí las historias se contaran en tercera persona, yo no conozco mucho a los dalecks pero espero disfruten del fanfic, Ariel es un personaje de mi creación que aparece en mi primer fanfic llamado MY LITTLE PONY MI HISTORIA, espero sus opiniones por favor.

ha pasado un tiempo desde que Ariel Fernández, se mudo a equestria y ha convivido con los ponis ha pasado mucho tiempo con las mane 6, ha trabajado en la granja con applejack que incluso ella le ha regalado un uniforme tipo vaquero, le ha hablado lyra sobre los humanos, le ha enseñado su música a vinyl scratch y ha leído comics con spike, ahora fue a convivir con doctor y derpy a petición del doctor, Ariel ha llegado casa de derpy

derpy: oh, hola Ariel

Ariel: hola derpy, disculpa vine a ver al doctor

derpy: está arriba en el cobertizo, arreglando ya sabes

Ariel: claro gracias

?: !HOLA¡

derpy: Ariel, te presento a mi hija DINKY DOO

Ariel: dinky, es todo un gusto conocerte

dinky: Ji ji, mami me hablado de ti, ¿eres un especie de mono parlante?

derpy: no dinky, es un humano de otro universo como el doctor

Ariel, fue al cobertizo donde se encontraba el doctor reprogramando el tardis para futuros descubrimientos en otros universos

Ariel: ¿doctor?

doctor: hola Ariel, me alegro que vinieras

Ariel: wau, este es el tardis

doctor: así es, este es mi máquina del tiempo con el cual viajo a través del tiempo y el espacio pero últimamente no me deja viajar mucho, debe ser que cuando viaje a este universo me deshabilito el acceso a los demás universos, después de todo mi tardis no tenía las coordenadas de este universo llegando aquí por error pero está bien porque si no fuera por eso no hubiera conocido a derpy a los demás...yo vivía con una profunda depresión...pero este universo me devolvió la alegría de vivir en especial porque yo vivo más de 1.000 años

Ariel: bueno, estoy aquí para ayudar ¿que necesitas?

doctor: necesito que me cuentes todo

así Ariel le empezó ha hablar a cerca de los universos que conocía, entre los universos que conocía estaban los de MARVEL COMICS, DC COMICS, MORTAL KOMBAT, etc. y el doctor comenzó codificar todo lo explicado en su tardis, toda la información quedo grabado en el tardis

Ariel: el doctor y yo nos parecemos mucho-pensó-al igual que yo ambos sufrimos de una depresión, después de todo el doctor tuvo que matar a toda su raza para salvar todo el multiverso y durante sus viajes a hecho amigos pero siempre ha tenido que dejarlos al viajar en el tiempo y yo nunca tuve un amigo y al igual que yo ambos nos quedamos en este universo porque recuperamos nuestra alegría del corazón

Ariel: doctor dime salvar el universo en secreto ¿qué tan difícil es?

doctor: mucho, a veces temo mucho que todo salga mal pero recibo ayuda de mi más grande amiga derpy y de mis otras amigas lyra y bon bon

Ariel se despidió del doctor y fue a hablar con derpy un rato

derpy: y ¿cómo les fue?

Ariel: muy bien, derpy disculpa ¿el doctor y tú son solo amigos?

derpy: sí, ¿por qué?

Ariel: bueno...supongo que sabes que... yo sé tus...sentimientos

derpy: ah, ya lo suponía

Ariel: te prometo que no le diré, pero quizás deberías decirle y quizás decirles a los demás que él es un héroe ¿quién sabe cuando necesite ayuda?

derpy: quizás...y yo prometo no decirle a fluttershy de tus sentimientos

Ariel:...¿qué?...yo no...yo... no sé de que hablas-dijo sonrojado

derpy: por favor yo sé cuando alguien tiene sentimientos así

Ariel: bueno tengo que irme le prometí a fluttershy que recolectaríamos flores del campo

Ariel se despidió de derpy y dinky y fue con fluttershy, mientras el doctor seguía trabajando en el tardis

doctor: bueno, con eso debería bastar ahora intentare actualizar el tardis con las ideas que me escribió derpy, veamos dice:

Carrier 1- tele

2- propulsor

3- comunicador

4- ¿creador de muffins? ja ja ay derpy- dijo sonriendo alegre

!ALERTA¡ !ALERTA¡ !ALERTA¡

doctor: bueno al menos el detector de anomalías si funciona ¿qué está pasando?...no, no ¿como paso? ¿cómo me encontraron? !DERPY¡

mientras Ariel después de recolectar flores con fluttershy llegaron a su casa

fluttershy: esto fue muy lindo- dijo sonriendo

Ariel y fluttershy se sentaron en el sofá y comenzaron a charlar

fluttershy: me alegra que pudieras acompañarme

Ariel: a mí también, fluttershy se que me distes una lista de flores pero recolecte estas rosas me parecieron muy bonitas y...quisiera...dártelas...si te gustan- dijo algo sonrojado

fluttershy: ay, son hermosas, gracias... ten una para ti también, me alegro que podamos compartir nuestros gustos y pasa tiempos- dijo algo sonrojada

Ariel: gracias, a mi también me alegra

!MIENTRAS DERPY Y EL DOCTOR¡

derpy: doctor...¿esos son?

doctor: los DALECKS, derpy pronto prepárate debemos evitar que invadan a como dé lugar, ¿tienes mi destornillador sónico?

derpy: ups...amm...me disculpas un rato- dijo corriendo con dinky- dinky dijiste que ibas a dibujar el destornillador ¿donde lo pusiste?

dinky: aquí esta mami

derpy: gracias dinky-dijo corriendo con el doctor

doctor: muy bien derpy prepárate porque esto será un poco más peligroso y no puedo hacerlo sin ti

derpy: quizás debamos suponer lo peor y decirles al resto de mis amigas- pensó muy preocupada


	2. camienza la invacion

MY LITTLE PONY: EXTERMINACION DALECK

Capitulo 2: comienza la invasión

el doctor y derpy habían usado el tardis para entrar a la nave nodriza de los dalecks

doctor: bueno ya hemos llegado

derpy: doctor ¿qué vamos a hacer?

doctor: debemos encontrar la fuente de energía de la nave

el doctor y derpy atravesaron la nave de la forma más sigilosa posible y entraron a un cuarto muy obscuro

derpy: ay no, me quede ciega

doctor: no derpy, el cuarto es obscuro pero permíteme

doctor uso su destornillador sónico para iluminar el cuarto pero descubrieron que ya habían dalecks

derpy: !AHHHHHH¡

doctor: espera derpy, no están activos de hecho están muertos

el doctor y derpy encontraron una computadora que desarma a los dalecks muertos, doctor hiso un escaneo sónico sobre la computadora de ahí logro encontrar la habitación que tenia la fuente de energía

"mientras en poniville, Ariel estaba con pinkie pie y rarity"

Ariel: !DISPARA!- grito dentro del cañón de pinkie

pinkie pie: !oki doki loki¡

rarity: debo insistir cariño realmente no creo que sea buena idea

pinkie pie: está bien, Ariel sumo los cálculos y él es muy bueno en matemáticas dice que caerá en los colchones que esta por el castillos de twilight

rarity: bueno acepto que sus matemáticas son muy buenas y me alegro que me llamaran en caso de emergencia pero...

Ariel: ENTONCES DISPARA

rarity: NO, ESPERA

Ariel: !AAAAHHHHHH¡- (disparado)

pinkie pie: está bien, puedes verlo desde el telescopio

Ariel:

" I BELIEVE I CAN FLY

I BELIEVEI CAN TOUCH THE SAKY

I THINK ABOUT IT EVERY NIGHT AND DAY

SPREAD MY WINGS AND FLY AWAY", !AY MAMÁ, NO, RAINBOW DASH CUIDADO¡

rainbow dash: !CUIDADO¡- (saz en toda la boca)

uuuyyyy, que golpe se dieron y ambos cayeron en los colchones, pinkie pie y rarity llegaron corriendo a ayudar

rarity: Ariel, rainbow dash ¿están bien?

Ariel: veo estrellas- dijo mareado

rainbow dash: ¿él ve estrellas? yo veo pajaritos

"un rato después"

Ariel y pinkie pie se disculparon con rainbow dash y ella partió a sus deberes, mientras rarity está muy molesta con pinkie y Ariel

rarity: estoy muy molesta con ustedes 2 eso fue muy peligroso, que tal si quedan heridos o peor, no creo aguantar el tiempo llorando- dijo molesta y preocupada al mismo tiempo

Ariel y pinkie pie: !LO SENTIMOS¡- dijeron al mismo tiempo

rarity: muy bien, ahora quiero que me prometan que por favor no volverán a realizar esas peligrosas travesuras

Ariel y pinkie pie: !LO PROMETEMOS¡

" de vuelta con derpy y el doctor"

ellos al fin encontraron la fuente de energía de la nave nodriza

doctor: muy bien, solo debemos entrar y... oh oh

derpy: doctor ¿qué pasa?

doctor: puerta cerrada pero con mi destornillador sónico podremos... oh no

derpy: ¿doctor?

doctor: los dalecks cerraron e hicieron inmune la puerta a mi destornillador sónico...tendremos que ir a la computadora que se encuentra en la sala principal y encontrar los códigos para abrir la puerta

entonces derpy y el doctor partieron en busca de la sala principal cosa en el camino se encontraron con algunos dalecks pero doctor se hiso cargo de ellos cuando al fin lograron encontrar la sala principal, derpy y el doctor pasaron con el máximo de cuidado sin ser descubiertos y doctor consigue el escaneo sónico

doctor: muy bien ya tengo los códigos, ahora la puerta se podrá abrir

derpy: démonos prisa

doctor y derpy vuelven por donde vinieron y doctor logra abrir la puerta pero...

daleck: !EXTERMINAR¡ !EXTERMINAR¡

doctor usa su destornillador sónico rápido y dispara al daleck antes de pueda decir !exterminar¡ por tercera vez

derpy: bien hecho doctor

doctor: gracias derpy, ahora si destruimos la nave nodriza que controla las demás, todas las naves se destruirán

derpy: y ¿cómo lo harás? doctor

doctor: muy fácil derpy, vamos a sobre cargar el sistema y todo hará boom

el doctor procede a hackear la fuente de energía y lo logra pero derpy es capturada

derpy: !DOCTOR¡- grita asustada

doctor: DERPY NO

daleck: atrás, ríndete doctor o la exterminaremos

derpy: doctor no lo hagas

doctor: yo...yo...yo me rindo- dijo cayéndose al piso

daleck: llévenselos al tardis y vallan a la nave PK-22

los daleck llevan a derpy y doctor al tardis y los obligan a ir a otra nave, después son llevados con el líder de la nave

daleck: doctor, como siempre intentando evitar nuestra exterminación a toda clase de vida no daleck

derpy: doctor ¿ qué vamos a hacer?- susurro

doctor: no te preocupes derpy te salvare no importa si muero en el intento- susurro

derpy se sonroja por lo dijo doctor y pone toda sus esperanzas en él, mientras el líder daleck de la nave explica su plan doctor se prepara para el combate

"otra vez en poniville"

en "sugar cup corner"

pinkie pie: bueno, tus cupcakes están listos

Ariel: gracias pinkie pie, cupcake para fluttershy y le voy a regalar muffins a derpy también

pinkie pie: muy bien, salen muffins

Ariel: ¿quieres un cupcake pinkie?

pinkie pie: muchas gracias

"en la nave con doctor y derpy"

doctor: muy bien, derpy tenemos una oportunidad, cúbrete detrás de mi cuando te diga derpy- susurro- !YA¡

derpy se cubre detrás del doctor y el doctor saca su destornillador sónico el cual prepara una configuración especial que dispara varios láseres a los dalecks destruyéndolos excepto al líder

doctor: Ja, deberías quitar las armas a tus prisioneros ahora no podrán invadir equestria porque la nave nodriza se destruirá en poco tiempo

daleck. en serio ¿creíste que esa era la nave líder? si algo no detecta tu destornillador es el camuflaje

doctor: !qué¡

la nave ya ha explotado pero las demás naves siguen en pie y la nave nodriza que era todavía mas grande se revela

"en poniville"

Ariel había llegado a casa de derpy para regalarle muffins y dinky abre la puerta

Ariel: hola dinky ¿esta derpy?

dinky: amm...mami me dijo que no debía decirlo

Ariel: ¿está en una misión con el doctor?

dinky: tú lo sabes

Ariel. pues sí

dinky: !QUE ES ESO¡

Ariel mira al cielo y ve un ejército de naves acercándose, Ariel se sorprende y se asusta tanto que cae los muffins al piso

" en la nave"

daleck: cómo ves doctor, tú pierdes

doctor: !NO¡- dijo asustado y preocupado

derpy: dinky y mis amigas- dijo asustada y preocupada


	3. desesperacion

MY LITTLE PONY: Exterminación Daleck

Capitulo 3: desesperación

Ariel no sabía quiénes eran los que invadían pero sabía que debía avisar

Ariel: dinky, escóndete en tú casa

dinky procede a esconderse y Ariel lo único que puede hacer es ir con twilight a informarle mientras el doctor y derpy seguían en la nave de los dalecks

dalecks: esta vez los dalecks los exterminaremos

doctor le dispara al daleck, él y derpy corren al tardis donde ambos están muy preocupados

derpy: doctor ¿qué podemos hacer?

doctor: no lo sé derpy, pero hare lo que pueda

derpy: doctor nunca hemos luchado contra algo así

doctor: bueno en eso tienes razón nunca me enfrente a un ejército así

derpy: doctor...tal vez tendremos que revelar lo que pasa

doctor queda pensativo ya que él cree que revelar si verdadera identidad podría asustar mucho a los ponis pero...

doctor: bueno, si con eso detenemos la invasión

*mientras en poniville*

Ariel llega al castillo de twilight, toca la puerta y ella responde

Ariel: twilight tenemos problemas

twilight: ¿qué? ¿qué clase de problemas?

Ariel: mira al cielo

twilight mira al cielo y queda sorprendida al ver unas naves que jamás había visto

twilight: ¿qué son?

Ariel: son naves espaciales usadas para viajar a través de las estrellas, hay muchas en mi mundo, twilight encuentra a nuestras amigas iré por las amigas que encuentre e informa a las demás princesa de la invasión

las cosas parecían bastante mal, Ariel reconocía las naves de los dalecks, Ariel se dirigía a casa de fluttershy para advertirle pero en frente de él aparece el tardis del doctor

Ariel: ¿doctor?

doctor: Ariel, supongo que ya te diste cuenta

Ariel: que una tropa de dalecks viene para acá, sí ya los vi y advertí a las princesas

doctor: bien porque no podremos hacerlo solos, debemos reunir a todos los ponis que podamos

Ariel: iré por mis amigas ellas poseen el "RAINBOW POWER" un poder muy poderoso

Doctor: Prisa datos busque

derpy: debo ir por dinky

derpy fue en busca de su hija dinky, los ponis ya empezaban a darse cuenta del peligro y comenzaban a esconderse, Ariel fue en busca de fluttershy el cual fluttershy aterrada no quería salir pero por sus amigas y equestria salió para reunirse con las demás y fueron por pinkie pie y rainbow dash, los 4 fueron al centro donde todavía estaba el tardis

rainbow dash: pero ¿qué es eso?

Ariel: el doctor las explicara

en ese momento derpy llega con dinky y el doctor sale del tardis, derpy esconde a dinky dentro del tardis ya que es casi indestructible

Ariel: doctor...debemos ir

entonces las ponis, doctor y Ariel se dirigen al castillo de twilight entran y comienzan planear como detener la invasión pero las ponis tenían muchas dudas acerca del doctor

rainbow dash: muy bien tengo muchas dudas sobre ¿qué está pasando? y ¿qué hace el doctor aquí?

doctor: no tenemos mucho tiempo así que se los resumiré, yo al igual que Ariel vengo de otro universo pero no soy humano soy un "lord del tiempo" y las naves que se aproximan son los dalecks una raza de seres alienígenas robóticos cuyo único objetivo es exterminar toda clase de vida no daleck

twilight: ya le envié una carta a las princesas y han creado una alerta de seguridad enviando guardias reales a toda equestria

doctor: temo que eso no servirá de mucho, los dalecks tienen armas que destruirán a cualquiera de inmediato

applejack: y ¿qué podemos hacer para detenerlos? si las fuerzas reales no pueden detenerlos como lo haremos nosotras

derpy: el doctor dijo que si se destruye la nave líder que está conectada las demás, todas se destruirán

rarity: pero si es la nave líder no creen que habrá varias de...esas cosa ahí esperándonos

fluttershy: tiene razón como lo lograremos

el doctor les mostro un mapa de su destornillador sónico con la información que saco de las computadoras de los dalecks, el doctor les mostro un cuarto donde los dalecks muertos son llevados a ese cuarto y era un cuarto sin guardias

derpy: vamos a sobre cargar el sistema de energía

doctor: sí, debemos entrar rápido antes de que lleguen a poniville es nuestra única oportunidad

pico: crepúsculo Tengo Miedo

twilight: tranquilo spike, nos encargaremos, quédate aquí y mantén informado a las princesa de cualquier alerta

doctor: no les voy a mentir, esto es sumamente peligroso, todo el multiverso está en peligro, quienes quieran quedarse lo entiendo

pinkie pie: todas iremos, ¿cierto?

ponis: !CIERTO¡

Ariel: yo, ¿qué puedo hacer? soy solo un humano sin habilidades

fluttershy mira a Ariel con preocupación y por proteger a sus amigas y a sus amigos ella acepto

fluttershy: yo iré también

Ariel al ver a fluttershy, preocupado decide ir ya que es la poni que más le importa

Ariel: está bien, iré tal vez no sea de mucha ayuda pero intentare no ser un estorbo

rarity: ay por favor cariño, no pienses que eres solo un estorbo

estaba decidido las 7 ponis, el doctor y Ariel irían a la nave donde los esperaba un gran peligro, las ponis y Ariel entraron al tardis donde estaba dinky muy preocupada y se dirigían a la nave líder

Ariel: de seguro moriré en la nave, pero está bien si al menos sirvo de escudo humano para mis amigas- pensó muy preocupado

*continua en el próximo capitulo* les pido por favor que dejen sus opiniones para así mejorar en cualquier cosa


	4. una grave tragedia

MY LITTLE PONY: EXTERMINACION DALECK

Capitulo 4: una grave tragedia

Las ponis, el doctor y Ariel habían entrado en la nave líder y el doctor indica que deben llegar primero a la computadora central robar los códigos para abrir la puerta en caso de que estuviera con cierre especial

derpy: dinky espera en el tardis, mami vendrá pronto y volveremos a casa

dinky: de acuerdo mami

doctor: bien debemos tener mucho...

!EXTERMINAR¡

doctor: bueno, nos esperaban, cuidado con los láseres y si pueden derríbenlos

el doctor salió disparando con su destornillador sónico mientras las demás lo seguían, una banda de dalecks los persiguieron pero rainbow dash logra derribarlos ya que es mas rápida que sus láseres, ellos llegaron muy cerca de la computadora pero debían pasar por un pasillo que era una trampa

rarity: las puertas se cerraron

fluttershy: ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

en ese mismo momento unas púas salieron del techo y comenzaron a bajar

doctor: ¿púas? ja eso no es original- dijo sonriendo muy confiado

applejack: ¿qué hacemos amigos?

doctor saca su destornillador sónico y comienza a analizar el cuarto rápido pero calmado y encuentra un lugar hueco que les abrirá paso, doctor procede a romper la pared con su destornillador y los héroes logran escapar pero el único camino hacen que se tarden mas en llegar

pinkie pie: uy, por poquito, si no hubiera quedado igual que un queso

derpy: ¿dónde estamos?

doctor: me temo que se ha alargado el camino y tenemos muy poco tiempo

twilight: pero ¿qué tan lejos estamos?

Ariel: solo espero que todo mejore

fluttershy: descuida estamos todos juntos en esto

Ariel: gracias fluttershy

pinkie pie: uuuyyy, ¿cuánto falta?

doctor: nada, ya llegamos a la salida

los héroes habían llegado a la salida, doctor mira el mapa de nuevo y siguen su camino pero

!EXTERMINAR¡

mas problemas han surgido cuando llegan mas daleck twilight procede a hacer un campo de fuerza alrededor de sus amigas y corren sin defenderse pero twilight se cansa y el hechizo termina así que el doctor procede a atacar nuevamente y rainbow dash empieza a pelear también pero no los mata, twilight usa un hechizo de tele transportación y escapan de la situación, las ponis se empiezan a preocupar cada vez más por la situación, los dalecks ya han llegado a equestria y una guerra entre los ponis y los dalecks ha comenzado

* EN CASA DE OCTAVIA Y VINYL*

daleck: !EXTERMINAR¡

vinyl: !AAAHHH¡ ULTIMAS PALABRAS...va, no tengo nada

pero Octavia toma su instrumento y golpea al daleck hasta que lo destruye

Octavia: toma tonta chatarra oxidada copia de Arturito

daleck: son inofensivos los ponis decían, atácalos decían...(muerto)

Octavia: ¿estás bien amiga?

vinyl: te amo amiga-( llorando)- no sé qué haría sin ti y es R2D2 no Arturito

*EN CANTERLOT*

!EXTERMINAR¡

discord: estoy listo, disparen cuando quieran

pero los dalecks disparan serpentinas

daleck 1: dijiste que ya no harías fiestas

daleck 2: no me culpes creo que bebí demasiado

daleck: pero eres un robot tarado

discord: no, ese fui yo y por cierto no me caen nada bien

discord chasqueo los dedos y los dalecks se encontraban hasta el cielo y comenzaron a caer

daleck 1: dijiste que era una lagartija debilucha

daleck 2: sigo algo mareado por las bebidas

daleck 1: !QUE ERES UN ROBOT¡- grito cayendo

y ambos dalecks murieron

* EN LA NAVE CON EL DOCTOR WHOOVES*

doctor: esto es malo debemos llegar a la fuente de poder rápido

mientras corrían un daleck aparece repentinamente y dispara

derpy: !DOCTOR CUIDADO!- grito volando

derpy voló lo mas rápido y empuja al doctor recibiendo el disparó

doctor: !NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO¡

doctor destruye al daleck

Ariel: derpy, oh dios mío

fluttershy: no..no..no ¿por qué?

rarity: esto es lo peor ¿por qué no fui yo?

derpy: doctor... está bien... salva a los demás... por favor cuida a dinky...(muerta)

doctor: no...no...no derpy por favor no me dejes...yo... no...mi...mi amiga

todos estaban llorando la muerte de derpy en especial el doctor, el doctor estaba devastado, él en el fondo la amaba y en ese momento aparecieron mas dalecks

!EXTERMINAR¡

Ariel: ustedes, ¿solo matan? no piensan...MATARON A MI AMIGA Y NO ES SUFICIENTE

Ariel se estaba enfureciendo pero...

pinkie pie: ¿qué es esa nube negra?

applejack: Ariel...tus ojos se volvieron amarillos

Ariel: YO...LOS MATARE A TODOS- grito enfurecido

los dalecks comienzan a disparar sus láseres pero Ariel desvía los disparos con un especie de escudo negro, Ariel de repente desaparece

daleck: ¿a dónde se fue?

Ariel: de tras de ustedes- dijo con vos demoniaca

antes de que los dalecks pudieran voltear la cabeza Ariel les atraviesa el puño y comienza a masacrar y a mutilar a los dalecks y seguía aún ya muertos

rainbow dash: Ariel ya basta los acabaste

rainbow dash y applejack intentan detener a Ariel pero él los lanza con todo contra el piso

Ariel: CALLENSE O LAS MATARE A TODAS- amenazo

pinkie pie: ¿ qué le sucede?

twilight: está infectado con magia negra

Ariel se disponía a atacar a los ponis cuando fluttershy intervino

Fluttershy: Ariel por favor basta somos tus amigas no nos recuerdas dijiste que yo era tu mejor amiga y has vivido en mi casa y... por favor no me hagas esto- dijo triste y llorando

Ariel:...flu...¿fluttershy?...yo...yo, !AAHHH¡

Ariel cae contra el piso y sufre mucho dolor y fluttershy se acerca a él

Ariel: no aléjate...soy peligroso... no quiero hacerles daño... la ira...me quema por dentro...por favor ayúdenme...

Ariel cae inconsciente el aura negra que estaba a su alrededor se fue y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad

fluttershy: ¿que las cosas no están bastante mal?- dijo llorando

*continua en el próximo capitulo*


	5. lucha por derpy

MY LITTLE PONY: EXTERMINACIN DALECK

Capitulo 5: lucha por derpy

Ariel había caído inconsciente y el doctor seguía llorando y abrazando a derpy y las cosas seguían mal, mas dalecks se acercaban

doctor: derpy...yo...yo..lo siento

rarity: ay no, doctor me permites si llevo a derpy

fluttershy: yo llevare a Ariel

applejack: santas manzanas, ya vienen, vámonos

rarity llevo a derpy con magia y fluttershy llevo a Ariel en su lomo ya que un poni era más fuerte que él. Ellos lograron perder a los dalecks y refugiarse en un cuarto obscuro, las ponis decidieron descansar un rato, tiempo después Ariel despierta

Ariel: *agh*...¿qué ha pasado?...mi cabeza...¿dónde estoy?...derpy...está bien

fluttershy: Ariel, me alegro que estés bien- dijo abrazándolo

Ariel: ¿qué paso?

pinkie pie: no lo recuerdas, atacaste a los dalecks como loco y luego ibas por noso...

applejack: !PINKIE¡

pinkie pie: ups, lo siento

Ariel: ¿qué?...recuerdo...o no...yo lo siento...me enoje y...todo se volvió negro, no podía controlarme, lo siento mucho...yo...

rainbow dash: está bien, nos ayudaste con los dalecks, encontraremos la forma de ayudarte también

rarity: nos tenias preocupadas

twilight: Ariel, estas infectado con magia negra ¿sabes cómo lo conseguiste?

Ariel: ¿magia negra?...no sé, yo jamás haría algo como tal, yo sé que la magia negra es mala, lo siento

applejack: amm...doctor, disculpa siento mucho por lo de...derpy todas estamos devastadas pero...está bien si usas tu aparato en Ariel

doctor accedió, dejo a derpy cuidadosamente en el piso y analizo a Ariel

pinkie pie: ¿qué dice el aparato mágico?

doctor: esto es raro, tienes un gran cantidad de ira reprimida además de que tienes una gran cantidad de magia negra lo que te vuelve muy inestable dándote una gran cantidad de fuerza y otras habilidades, pero ya se está calmando en otras palabras estas volviendo a la normalidad

Ariel: genial, ya era mucho los dalecks y ahora yo soy una amenaza, lo siento mucho

rarity: Ariel, ya me estoy cansando de que seas muy negativo, nada de esto es tu culpa

Ariel: doctor...siento mucho lo de derpy...sé que se siente perder a alguien, todos lo sentimos y sé cómo te sientes...pero...derpy se sacrifico porque sabía que tú podrías ayudarnos a todos, no dejes que el sacrificio de derpy se en vano

doctor no lo pensó 2 veces y de inmediato cambio su mirada a una seria

doctor: bien, debemos terminar el trabajo por derpy y por toda equestria

*mientras en poniville*

!EXTERMINAR¡

bon bon: ah...¿no quieren unos dulces?

daleck 1: te extermina...

daleck 2: sí, quiero

lyra: *ppss* amiga bon bon

mientras los dalecks comían los dulces, lyra se escapo sigilosamente con lyra

daleck 1: pero eres un robot, ¿ya terminaste?

daleck 2: sí, ya termine, ahora exter...

daleck 1: por tu culpa se nos escaparon todas las victimas eres un 0000111010100111100

daleck 2: entendí bien la palabrota y tu eres un 11110001010100011

daleck 1: tu madre

*en el imperio de cristal*

princesa cadence: ah...shining armor ¿no deberíamos preocuparnos con las naves?

shining armor: eso hago

princesa cadence: en serio y ¿porque pules el reino y le diste espejos a los guardias?

!EXTERMINAR¡

los dalecks comienzan a disparar

shining armor: soldados...como lo practicamos y...espejos

*5 minutos después* todos los dalecks muertos

shining armor: vez te dije que los espejo reflejarían sus láseres

princesa cadence: O.O ah...sí ya lo veo

*en la nave líder*

doctor y los demás se enfrentaron a mas daleck y estaban acorralados

Ariel: no te enojes...no te enojes...no te enojes

fluttershy: está bien, estamos contigo...yo estoy contigo

Ariel: gracias fluttershy

la dulce voz de fluttershy logra calmar a Ariel, doctor y las demás logran derrotar a los dalecks y siguen con su camino y logran robar los códigos para abrir la puerta, ahora debían volver en el camino de regreso y llegan hasta la fuente de energía, mientras las ponis distraían a los dalecks el doctor procede a sobre cargar la fuente de energía

doctor: bien ya esta, tenemos poco tiempo antes de que la nave explote, rarity toma a derpy y vámonos rápido

*continuara* empezare a subir un crossover de my Little pony en silent hill


	6. carrera contra el tiempo

MY LITTLE PONY: EXTERMINACION DALECK

Capitulo 6: carrera contra el tiempo

Ya todo estaba listo para que la nave explote y las ponis corrían rápido hacia el tardis

doctor: rápido ya estamos cerca solo un poco más

rainbow dash: doctor, tenemos compañía

!EXTERMINAR¡

twilight: muy bien ya me harte de ellos

twilight recarga magia en su cuerno y lo dispara hacia los dalecks que los perseguían

applejack: bien hecho amiga

applejack choca cascos con twilight, y de pronto comienza un gran temblor por toda la nave

fluttershy: ay no ¿qué es eso?

doctor: la nave hará explosión rápido

la nave ya estaba destruyéndose, la nave se había partido en 2 y las ponis ya habían llegado al tardis

dinky: doctor ¿dónde está mami?

el doctor mostro una cara muy triste y entra rarity

rarity: cariño aquí está tu...mami

dinky: ¿está durmiendo?

nadie sabía que decirle su mami derpy se había sacrificado por toda equestria

fluttershy: amm...dinky...tu mami...sí, está durmiendo pero no despertara mas

dinky: !ESTA MUERTA¡ ¿qué le paso?

applejack: después te explicamos dulzura nuestra misión aún no termina

dinky había empezado a llorar y también doctor mientras los transportaba de vuelta a poniville, habían salido con vida, casi todos

rarity: al menos logramos detener que sigan invadiendo

twilight: pero los daleck que soltaron siguen en equestria

doctor: y son miles, nos tardaremos semanas en lograr deshacernos de ellos

doctor termino la transportación y las ponis al ver que los dalecks aun seguían y ellas se habían entristecido

rarity: después de todos nuestros esfuerzos equestria aún peligra

pinkie pie: ya no hay nada que podamos hacer...yo...estoy...

pinkie pie se había deprimido y su pelo se había hecho liso en señal de tristeza

rainbow dash: no tenemos mas opción que luchar

Ariel: !NO¡ todavía tenemos una oportunidad de salvar equestria

fluttershy: ¿en serio?

applejack: ¿tienes un plan?

Ariel: no un plan, pero doctor tenía una

doctor: ¿a qué te refieres?

Ariel: tu plan, el de sobrecargar el sistema de energía

las ponis no sabían de lo que Ariel estaba hablando pero Ariel parecía un poco confiado

doctor: no entiendo, ya lo hicimos pero debemos deshacernos de los dalecks de aquí

Ariel: ¿qué no es obvio? si viajamos en el tiempo podemos corregir los errores y así salvar equestria

twilight: de hecho, no suena mala idea

doctor: pero es peligroso y si todo empeora en lugar de mejorar y si el tardis no funciona o...

Ariel: te diré lo mismo que me dijo rarity, deja de ser tan negativo debo aceptar que si soy negativo jamás llegare a nada, tenias razón rarity si eres negativo contigo mismo jamás resolverás los problemas y jamás llegaras a nada así que debemos tomar el riesgo doctor, el que no intenta jamás ganara

doctor quedo pensativo y vio a su alrededor la destrucción que había entonces sonrió y dijo

doctor: muy bien, todos a bordo del tardis móvil porque arreglaremos todo

las ponis y Ariel entraron de vuelta al tardis donde dinky seguía llorando por derpy, en ese entonces doctor programa el tardis para volver en el tiempo

rainbow dash: muy bien tenemos un nuevo plan pero ¿a qué tiempo vamos?

fluttershy: bueno, tengo entendido que doctor intento entrar con derpy antes y no funciono así que si entramos antes podríamos intentar...cierto

Ariel: fluttershy, eres una gran genio una gran viajera del tiempo

fluttershy: je je, gracias- dijo con un tono tímido

doctor: muy bien, entrando varias horas antes en camino

el doctor había recuperado su ánimo, parecía tan feliz y solo podía significar una cosa que todo iba a salir bien y se resolverá

doctor: bien déjenme recordar...en esa nave grande de ahí entre yo...y en ese gran espacio vacío esta la verdadera nave camuflada

applejack: y que esperamos, vamos a atacarlos por la espalda

pinkie pie: esperen...¿ellos tiene espaldas?...creí que eran solo botes de basura con vida

el doctor ya había transportado el tardis a la verdadera nave líder

rainbow dash: muy bien solo debemos volver a hacer lo que hicimos antes

twilight: déjenmelo a mí lo transportare con un hechizo

entonces twilight preparo el hechizo y lentamente se transportaron a otro lugar

twilight: muy bien hemos llegado a...

!EXTERMINAR¡

twilight: ups...creo que aún no recuerdo muy bien el cuarto, ja ja...

el doctor no pensó 2 veces y ataco a los daleck, applejack logra amarrar a varios dalecks con su soga, rainbow dash los destruye golpeándolos a gran velocidad, twilight los destruye disparando magia, rarity logra derribar a los dalecks con magia mientras fluttershy y Ariel son rodeados por dalecks mientras Ariel trata de enojarse fluttershy agarra a Ariel y lo lleva hasta arriba haciendo que los daleck se disparen entre si

doctor: sí los derrotamos, vamos amigas que estamos cerca de hecho twilight nos transportaste al cuarto de al lado

entonces entran al cuarto y sobrecargan el sistema de energía

doctor: muy bien ya está ahora al tardis nuevamente

mientras derribaban a todo daleck que encontraban y corrían al tardis el doctor recuerda que es justo el momento en que escapa de la nave hacia poniville a encontrarse con Ariel del pasado entonces las ponis logran volver

doctor: todos a bordo del expreso tardis, !CHU, CHU¡

pinkie pie: entonces volveremos a nuestro tiempo y todo estará arreglado

Doctor: bueno si es que mejoro, pero estoy seguro de que si...al menos eso espero

¿?: oh, pero si mejoro doctor

doctor: esa voz...es...es- doctor mira atrás de él y llora de alegría- !DERPY¡

Derpy: vivita y coleando

doctor corre rápidamente y abraza junto con las demás ponis, su hija dinky y Ariel

doctor: ¿pero cómo?...

derpy: con lo que he aprendido de ti sé que has viajado en el tiempo y cambiaste el destino, mi muerte jamás sucedió

pinkie pie: !SI¡ !SI¡... esperen si ahora no hubo invasión ¿no deberíamos perder la memoria?

doctor: sus recuerdos están a salvo porque se mantuvieron en el tardis

twilight: me alegro de todo saliera bien

Ariel: casi todo...no puedo creer que enloqueciera...lo lamento

fluttershy se acerca a Ariel y pone su casco sobre su hombro

fluttershy: está bien, no por eso vamos a dejar de ser tus amigas

Ariel mira a sus amigas sonriéndoles incluyendo el doctor, derpy y dinky

fluttershy: te ayudaremos con tu problema despues de todo si eres negativo contigo mismo jamás lograras nada

Ariel sonríe con lagrimas en los ojos

Ariel: gracias, gracias amigas, realmente amigas como ustedes son las mejores

applejack: si tu problema es cuando te enojas entonces debemos procurar que te sientas feliz

pinkie pie: eso déjenmelo a mí- dijo sonriendo y tirando serpentinas

ya las ponis llegaron a poniville de vuelta y les esperaban una sorpresa

twilight: princesa luna, princesa celestia- dijo con asombro

princesa celestia: mis queridas ponis les debemos mucho por salvar a toda equestria nuevamente

doctor: esperen, todavía recuerdan ¿pero cómo?

princesa luna: antes de que partieran los fuimos a buscar y escuchamos su plan e hicimos un hechizo para proteger a los ponis sus recuerdos

princesa celestia: todos recuerdan lo ocurrido, lo hicimos porque queríamos que recordaran su heroísmos, por lo tanto quiero que vallan al reino de canterlot ahora mismo

¿?: yo...no...lo...creo

fluttershy: ay, un daleck con vida- dijo preocupada

doctor: pero miren esta herido no se puede mover y no puede atacar

daleck: pero los insultare hasta exterminarlo

rainbow dash: mejor lo llevo con la basura

pinkie pie se acerca al daleck que ya no es una amenaza

pinkie pie: ¿cómo sobreviviste?

daleck: pues, cuando la nave comenzó a destruirse usualmente solo hay una capsula de escape para nuestro líder pero dije mujeres y niños primero y me dejaron salir realmente fueron estúpidos, todos éramos robots

pinkie pie: oh, pobrecito botecito de basura

daleck: tu madre

pinkie pie: ya sé, te daré un buen hogar, en sugar cupk corner el señor y la señora cake tiran 15 pañales al día- dijo arrastrando al daleck a sugar cupk corner

daleck: ¿QUÉ? NO ESPERA, AUXILIO

ponis: (risas)

más tarde en el reino de canterlot con un gran publico

princesa celestia: hoy honramos nuevamente a las ponis que han logrado salvar a equestria muchas veces pero también honramos a una pareja que ha estado salvando equestria en secreto, el doctor y derpy hooves

entonces spike procede a entregarles una medalla a cada poni y la princesa luna coloca otra imagen en la ventana mientras todo el público aclamaba con alegría

princesa celestia: y ¿dónde está Ariel? quisiéramos agradecerle también

derpy: escuche que dijo que cree que no se merece ningún premio

princesa celestia: es una lástima creo que le daré en otra ocasión su medalla

doctor: me da tanta felicidad que volvieras derpy

derpy: gracias, viniendo de ti yo...

doctor la interrumpe besándola

doctor: derpy el perderte me lleno de depresión y no podía dejar de pensar en ti porque te amo

derpy sonríe con lagrimas en los ojos y lo vuelve a besar

derpy: también te amo doctor

fluttershy los veía con tanta felicidad

rainbow dash: solo faltas tú fluttershy, dile ya a Ariel- le susurro

fluttershy: qué...no...no puedo...yo...aún no tengo valor para decirle

rainbow dash: bueno, pero debes decirle

fluttershy: le dice si con la cabeza y decide buscar a Ariel

*en otro lugar*

Ariel: bueno la invasión termino derpy volvió y todo volvió felizmente a equestria todo gracias a nuestro héroes el doctor y nuestras heroínas las mane 6 y derpy hooves

fluttershy: ¿Ariel?

Ariel: ahhh...fluttershy...solo estaba

fluttershy: estabas narrando como spiderman- dijo sonriendo

Ariel: yo...yo..yo

fluttershy: je je, vamos que todos vamos a celebrar

entonces Ariel se va con fluttershy ambos felices y sonriendo a celebrar con las demás ponis el día fue salvado.

y se preguntaran ¿qué paso con el daleck?

*antes en sugar cupk corner*

(YANTOS DE BEBÉ)

señora cake: oh, alguien necesita otro cambio de pañal

daleck: oh no, no llevo ni 15 minutos y ya no soporto mas pañales, es todo me auto destrui...¿DONDE ESTA EL BOTON?

pinkie pie: ah, te refieres a ese botón que decía auto destrucción, pues como no quería que te destruyeran por accidente decidí quitártelo

daleck: !NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO¡

!FIN¡

quisiera dar el aviso que ya subí el primer capítulo de mi crossover de my Little pony en el pueblo de "silent hill" pero no por que estén los ponis significa que los monstruos como piramyd head sean poni, serán todos sus versiones originales incluyendo monstruos y las sectas, será una historia mas larga y se incluirán los humanos de los juegos sin más que decir espero le haya gustado mi segundo fanfic y gracias por leer.


End file.
